Truth
by starcatcher24
Summary: Miley's secret is out! Who spilled the beans and how will this affect our favorite trio?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I knew it was going to be a good day as soon as I got out of bed. My mom had made breakfast. And it was edible. I stepped outside and onto the street. A pesar del hecho de

I carefully walked down the cracking sidewalk to Miley's house. There was still a nagging worry about the chemistry test today but I'm sure that Rico would have the notes for it. The only thing that was dampening my spirits about today was the fact that my skateboard was gone. I loved my skateboard and never went anywhere without it at my side. I know that Miley saw it as tomboyish and stupid but I didn't care. It was a part of me.

It had broken about a week ago and I had put it in the garage until I could figure out where I could take it to be fixed. The next day when I woke up, it was gone. I did not believe that someone would want to steal an old broken skateboard so I was still holding out hope that it was in my garage somewhere. I would have to look for it later.

Suddenly a loud, "Boo" came up behind me and I screamed like at little girl. I turned around and was about to tell off whoever did that, but my insults were stopped in their tracks. Oliver was standing in front of me with my skateboard. At least it looked like me skateboard. It was in one piece with a new fresh coat of hot pink paint. The dulling wheels had been replaced. Oliver laughed as I continued to gap at him wordlessly like a fish.

"Happy Early Birthday! I know you can't live without it for very long so I fixed it as fast as I could."

I laughed. "Oliver, my birthday's not for 3 months."

Oliver looked sheepish and stared at the ground, "Happy ¾ Birthday!"

He quickly handed me the skateboard and started detailing the work he had done. I was listening enthusiastically until we turned the corner and I saw a strange sight up ahead. Miley's house was surrounded by at least 20 big shiny cars. There were people everywhere and the police were setting up tape and pushing a screaming crowd back.

Oliver and I looked at each other completely terrified.

"You don't think…"

"She wouldn't…"

"But if someone else…"

We tried to get closer to her house but a tall bulky cop blocked us and said, "Get back kids, this is none of your business."

I was indignant, "Of course it's our business; this is our best friend's house."

He chuckled deep and slow, "Sure kid. And me and Michael Jordan go golfing on my days off."

He walked away and we turned around to face the crowd. They were screaming something that was difficult to understand. Oliver and I listened for a few moments before the meaning became perfectly clear.

"Hannah, Hannah!" screamed the hundred teenagers surrounding us.

We looked at each other. So much for a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oliver and I stood frozen for a few more moments when Roxy suddenly grabbed our shoulders and started pushing us towards the house. The same police officer jumped in front of us and said threateningly, "I thought I told you kids to get out of here!" He said this with his face so close to mine that I could smell his putrid breath. I was about to punch him in the face but Oliver stepped in front of me.

"Hey back off!" he said.

Roxy stepped forward and said, "Excuse me officer, I am Hannah Montana's body guard and I'm just taking her friends to see her."

"Can I see some identification?"

"Excuse me!?"

"Ma'am this is procedure."

"I'll give you procedure!"

I wanted to warn Roxy that it was probably not wise to pick a fight with a man holding a gun, but my logic was lost as their voices continued to rise. Oliver and I were able to slip away; forgotten by both. We pushed through the crowd but there was still no easy way in. More and more press people seemed to be pulling in from every direction, and I was starting to panic. "Oliver, how the heck are we going to get to Miley?"

"Mom!" He yelled.

"What?" I was frustrated; I needed to get to that house before I exploded with worry. "Oliver what does…?"

Oliver pointed over my head. "My mom is here. She'll get us in, no problem."

Genius. I had forgotten his mom was a police officer.

We quickly ran over to the large intimidating woman who had a coffee in one hand and a hunk of beef jerky in the other.

"Mom, you need to help us get to Miley," Oliver said panting. I just realized that he was still holding my skateboard.

She grunted in the affirmative and yelled over our heads. "Steve, come stand over here and don't move. If you do…I'll know."

Little Officer Steve jumped out of the chair he was sitting in as though it were on fire and stood at his new post. An earth quake could not have moved him.

Oliver's mom walked like an oncoming train so people quickly jumped out of the way. All we had to do was keep close behind her. We pushed past reporters, video cameras, sound equipment, and flashes of photographic light.

We were ten feet from the door when a woman started screaming "Oliver, Oliver Oken!"

"Oliver don't listen…" I said.

"Or should I say, MIKE STANDLEY!"

There was collective gasp from the onlookers and the flashes started doing double time. The speaker was the camera lady who had taken Hannah's picture many times as well as done the 'modeling' pictures for Jackson and Oliver. Her dull brown hair hung around her face as she laughed smugly. "Yes, Oken. Once I heard the news about your little friend, it wasn't hard to put two and two together. Now come on, how about you let me inside with you; I want to show the world the real Hannah Montana."

"Oliver, Lily, come on!" Mrs. Oken had talked to the police at the door and they had opened it for us. Almost bursting with relief, I ran inside with Oliver right behind me. The door slammed behind us and the shouts and screams were muffled and I realized that the house was silent. Oliver and I looked at each other nervously.

"Miley?!"

"Miley where are you?"

"I'm right here," said a small voice. We whirled around and saw that Miley was sitting on the piano bench with her back to us.

I felt my heart break for my best friend. "Miley, what happened?" She turned around slowly and I gasped. I had never seen Miley look worse. She was still in her pjs and her hair was a wild mess. Her eyes were swollen and red and there were tear tracks down her pale cheeks. She looked at us with her slight form trembling and said uncertainly, "You two wouldn't…You didn't…" Realizing what she was getting at, Oliver and I responded adamantly,

"Of course not Miley, we're your best friends!"

"No, definitely not. Your secrets are always safe with us, not matter what."

She stared at us for a few moments and launched herself into our arms. She let out a few broken sobs and said, "I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't, I just can't seem to think straight today. I feel like everyone I know could have betrayed me. All I know is that someone took pictures of me changing out of the wig and published them in People magazine yesterday." She pointed to the magazine on the table. She blew her nose loudly in a Kleenex. "Daddy called the magazine to find out who sold me out, but they would only tell him that it came from a 'reliable source'. All I want, more than anything in the world, is to find out who took the pictures. I know it doesn't matter but I think it might help me cope with this."

"Oliver and I will find out who did it." I had said it without thinking, but I knew that had to do it. Miley's whole life as an ordinary person had been destroyed and she deserved to know the person responsible for it.

"What?" Miley and Oliver said in unison.

"Lily, you don't have to this."

"But I want too." I looked hard at Oliver who quickly wiped to stunned look off his face and said, "Yeah, don't worry Miley, we'll take care of it."

Miley appeared to be about to burst into tears again so I took her hand and walked her over to the magazine. She silently turned it over so that the cover was facing up.

My jaw dropped and I stepped back from the table in shock. This was going to be much, much harder than I expected.


End file.
